


The Devil and all His Peons Could Not Compare to Thee

by Manya_Kami



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst and Porn, Drabble-esque, M/M, My usual strange writing style, Not for NagiKae fans, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Metaphors, The canon kiss is only mentioned in passing, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manya_Kami/pseuds/Manya_Kami
Summary: The world is swimmy and dreamlike-he loves me.The world returns to reality-he loves me not.(nobody loves me)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the absolutely odd writing of the sex sequence, I find wet dreams incredibly more interesting to write than normal sex scenes, because above everything else they're still DREAMS, and I think the proper way to write a wet dream should include the right amount of that dreamlike strangeness. Of course, that's just my philosophy on the matter.
> 
> This also includes a lot of headcanon about Karma's character, so if this really isn't how you view him, just keep in mind that that's well, why it's MY headcanon, not yours.

_Interesting._

Karma isn't aware when or how Nagisa suddenly appeared in his room, standing in the glory of the moonlight beams that slipped in through the _open_ window. Did he climb in?

Not all that long ago Karma had been sitting at his desk, ah yes, cramming for an exam coming up that he would surely convince Koro-sensei and the rest of 3-E required no means of preparation whatsoever, and that it was no big deal that he soared on grades so much higher than the rest of the class, because it was a natural talent. However at some point in his endeavors Karma must've lost some level of focus, because now he stared not at the listless math problems screaming at him to complete them, but at a positively dreamlike Nagisa Shiota, standing in the middle of his own bedroom beneath the light of the late night moon (honestly, he shouldn't have stayed up this late studying to begin with.)

With sleepy fool's gold eyes, he studied Nagisa's form, noting his sure, certain stance that was so unlike the usually meek bluenette he interacted with during the daytime. His skin also appeared lighter, significantly so, to a point where his flesh appeared a hollow, glossy white and Karma would swear that he could see Nagisa's pulsing, blue-green veins inside their transparent encasing. They matched his eyes, almost, which glowed like the lick of blue one might see inside the heart of a flame, burning cooler than the outside but oh, so much hotter.

It's then that Nagisa smiles at him, normally baby pink lips glistening a cool purple, completing the image of him being a lovely sea snake, standing in a cold, deadly and beautiful medley of watery colours.

Somewhere inside Karma can feel himself stirring, as though something, wild and untamed, swam through his bloodstream before finally settling in the fine nestle between his legs. Nagisa then beckons to him and _oh_ , his voice is like _honey_ , and it's for exactly that reason that despite the realization on the logical side of Karma's brain that this space and time are far two swimmy and surreal to be reality, his heavy lead legs bring him into the grasp of his small friend.

"Hmm..." Whilst it's no actual word, the happy sound of contentment that Nagisa lets out when he snuggles into Karma's waiting chest sinks _deep_ into the taller boy, slithering between the bones of his ribcage and latching onto his heart, drinking its blood out like a _leech_.

Nagisa looks up at him, and into his eyes, and the rest of the world begins to melt into a world of water and gooey things, cold and comfortable, and they littler boy opens that plump mouth to speak, "Will... Will you take me to your bed?" The blush that appears on Nagisa's baby-like cheeks is so  _bright_ and _red_ and in such direct _contrast_ to the rest of the cool watery scene that it makes Karma genuinely  _angry_ , and so he grabs the boy tight enough that he hopes he can pop his stomache, leading him to and promptly tossing him on the bed.

Karma grinds his teeth, almost disappointed that he couldn't simply _reach in_ and pull out the soft, pure innards of his best friend of so many years. Nagisa chuckles, his face so happy and round that for a brief odd moment it reminds Karma of Koro-sensei, before realizing with a bitter taste in his mouth that thinking about his teacher whilst in such a free, aroused state was hardly appropriate, nor a good usage of the time.

 The bluenette pats the cushion of Karma's bed, gesturing to be seated with him, to which Karma obliges with such an eagerness that had he been more aware of the speed at which he hurled himself beside Nagisa he might've been more embarrassed.

Karma, now in no mood for holding back, then proceeds to throw his lips onto those of Nagisa, planting mouth to mouth in such a flurry of gushing saliva that it truly did feel as though he were underwater. Nagisa gasps in the first second, before that very gasp turns into a keening moan, flitting itself up into Karma's ears and digging into the gummy tissue of his brain.

Inside of his body, Karma can feel his pulse quicken as though it were racing, and wants to bounce and jump, _god_ , he has to get rid of this energy, had to get it _out_ and _into_ the hole at the bottom of the pretty, pretty ocean in front of him.

What he _doesn't_ expect is the sudden Tsunami that throws his whole existence out of orbit, and while he's in the dazed state of shock his mind vaguely registers that Nagisa's now on top of him. Licking his lips. And _smirking_.

Karma feels his spine _snap_ and _peel away_ , the sudden hot hot _hotness_ engulfing him as he stares into those blue-green globes ripping into his very soul. He drawls his mouth open, mouth saliva pouring out and dribbling down his cheek, face hot and messy because _this_ , _oh god_ **_this_** is what he's been wanting, what his body and his broken brain have been aching for, that _demented_ and _dominant_ side of Nagisa that previously he'd only seen a handful of times; _this_ is the Nagisa that is strong, this side that screams _kill_ and _hellfire_ and it makes Karma a hungry jumble of bones, writhing on his own goddamn bed and _craving_ his dear friend of so many years.

In a distant foggy thought he watched the assassin open his legs as though he's opening the Gates of Hell, adventurous and merciless, tugging away Karma's too-tight pants and briefs. The redhead doesn't even have the shame to be _embarrassed_ because the bluenette all but _plunges_ into the fire between his thighs and _damn_ , it's like his cock was pulled into another _dimension-_

(Hell, it might as well be, considering that the plane they were in could hardly be considered the Real World anyway)

_Slurps_ and _gulps_ make their way to Karma's ears and the delinquent boy arches off the bed so high that his shoulders touch the sky and he's seeing stars, galaxies, _black holes like the one eating away his own dick right now-_

Karma almost _screams_ when the littler boy pulls off and leans back, abandoning him before  his peek. Nagisa's eyes are hooded and dark, _hungry_ , like a snake eyeing its prey as he wipes his mouth with his wrist.

Nagisa isn't wearing pants, Karma then realizes, which might not have been so odd were it not for the fact that he were wearing a _skirt_. It's pleated, cute and sweet, and while it might've looked cute on a girl, it looked sinful on Nagisa and positively _evil_ on the version of the blue-haired boy that was now positioning himself between Karma's long legs, pulling the goddamn thing off.

Nagisa's cock isn't that large, which is a little expected, to be honest. Taking the boy's lean frame and demure personality into account, it made complete sense. He wasn't hard either, which was terribly _odd_ and a little _insulting_ considering he had been sucking Karma off literal seconds ago and didn't even appear to have the decency to get _aroused_. He wraps his hand around it daintily, with chubby, childlike fingers and somehow also manage to appear thin and elegant. He pumps until the goddamn thing has finally become erect and pumps a little more until it's oozing precum, and _all the while_ he has this dead serious gameface, staring not at the task at hand but at Karma, who's gotten so needy at this point that he's sure his soul has died and become a star.

Nagisa runs his hand through the cream a couple times until it's wet, sticky, and slicked up _just_ enough that it shouldn't damage Karma's muscles, but not enough that it won't _hurt,_ either.

The bluenette finally glances downward at the little spot itself, a puckered rose simply _aching_ to give entry. He taps a cold, wet finger lightly on it and it immediately pulls back, something that makes Nagisa smirk with satisfaction. He shows no mercy _whatsoever_ as he plunges the digit through that ring of fire, and Karma almost creams himself from being penetrated like this _alone_.

A second joins it, in unison at first before scissoring apart, and Karma can feel the two blades cutting and cutting at him until he is many pieces, finally blown apart in a bomb blast when Nagisa's cock becomes their replacement.

Each thrust is like a grenade, thrown into his core as the metal shrapnel tears his innards apart into teeny, tiny bits of what he once was (and who was that exactly? An untamable boy who laughed in the face of terror?)

Finally, _finally_ he hits the top of the mountain and this time he really does explode, his seed inking across Nagisa, the bed and the room like the blood of the victims of a massacre. Thee bluenette reaches his own climax not long after, and like glue, fills each and every crack and crevice that he's created inside Karma's broken shell. Satisfied, Nagisa finally pulls out, the remnants of his time inside filling the vacancy his leave creates.

As the litter boy tucks himself back into the panties - the _panties_ , Karma doesn't even have the energy to note - he had been wearing and hikes his skirt back up, his moves off the bed, shifting the weight and causing the sated redhead to feel as though he was bobbing on ocean waves, and he stands up, and, and...

(Karma is so tired, but so thoroughly _satisfied_ , because that was good, _Christ,_ that was _so good_ , this is a high that he _never_ wants to come down from holy shit. But in his haze he's barely conscious enough to notice that Nagisa's standing form begins to grow thinner and darker until it's just... gone. Not there. Like it never was in the first place.)

(In the long run, it doesn't matter, because that was still fucking _good_.  <\- That's what he tells himself, as his brain falls beneath the waves and into a heavy sleep)

* * *

The delinquent boy wakes up the next morning.

Not like that much wasn't expected, but. Well, to be honest, it _is_ a little disappointing.

( _Of course_ Nagisa wasn't here, and he wasn't satisfied, or sticky, and any and all evidence that the previous night was _real_ simply don't exist)

He ignores the shame bubbling in his stomache as he dresses, grabs his books and breakfast before strutting out the door, 'cause he owned the place.

Ignores it when he got to school, Koro-sensei greeting him by running a tentacle through his ruby tresses.

Ignores it when the day begins to progress into the usual slowness, of try'na kill Koro-sensei, cracking remarks at Terasaka, picking fights with fellow students because he's thirsty for a little blood on his hands.

Ignores it for days.  
(We don't talk about the dream's repetition, or its variants, or anything like that, of course.)

Ignores it for days.

He's ignored it for so long that every encounter with Nagisa becomes hilarious, because he's got this little inside joke with himself that not _embarassing_ , oh no no, this is _funny_ , you see! After all, who would think the great Karma Akabane would have some secret desire to be fucked, and by his best friend, no less? My, my, indeed, that's truly laughable!

 

...

* * *

 

 

It's the hottest thing he's ever witnessed.

It's so intense, he has to give himself a moment to take the sheer _heat_ of everything in.

Because boy, is there a lot of it.

The fire in the background doesn't help the situation, hell, it _adds_ to it, casting a golden-red hue (aren't those _his_ colours?) about the scene, as though it were some graphic death from some anime. The fire additionally brought about dusty yellow-grey smoke and charcoal black ash into the scorching air, adding to the hot, _hot_ effect.

Of course, the centre piece of the whole thing is the couple positioned in the middle. To an outsider it might appear as though the two were kissing - but Karma knew better, of course. Besides, if you got close enough you could still see the _heat_ , and that was enough to tell you that this was no regular kiss.

The boy, an angular bluenette blown apart into fractals by the brightness of the fire, stood with the confidence of the warrior, claiming his ground on the battlefield. His eyes, which might've appeared baby blue on a regular day, were a hot, hot orange, brighter than the sun and piercing like spears into the girl, whom he held with the furious grip of a victor earning his long sought-after winnings.

The girl, who might've appeared just as angular from afar, was much, _much_ softer, hair elongated now that it had been set lose (and it's an absolute _wonder_ how its failed to catch fire, and catching the gushes of wind, tangling with charcoal and ash to the point that it began to shimmer. He eyes, always bright, were stretched wide in shock and dead desperation, clawing back to return to the world of life, away from Hell the boy was attempting to drag her into.

And as the boy thrust his tongue deeper and deeper into the dry, cavernous space of her mouth, the setting exploded into a massive wave of heat that frankly, sent Karma _melting_.

High off of the heat and excitement, he whips out his smartphone with a grin almost as wicked as the scene itself, and begins recording, because _fuck_ , Nagisa was hot like the Devil, and he needs to preserve a moment this goddamn _hot_ for all eternity.

(Nevermind that Karma's always preferred cool, watery things anyway.)

 


End file.
